An Emerald among RWBY
by Antonio Ro
Summary: In seemingly unknown events two young girls are save by a man in green from the very faces of death itself. A meeting that will change their very fate and paths that they lead. But with the man injure. What of the demons of his pass that haunt him and how will he live in this strange world where magic and science are all the same and yet so different from the life he once knew
1. Chapter 1

The Emerald among RWBY

CHAPTER ONE  
>Green<p>

YO this is Antonio Ro here and I figure i'll do something a little different from the USD series so I'm doing a crossover story with RWBY and Legend of Zelda serie

I hope you enjoy this work as it's my first real fanfic and you can tell me how I do on it so read enjoy like favorite you know the whole nine yards

Just note that it is a tad bit on the gory side so please read with caution

"Normal speaking"

_'Normal thinking'_

_**'Unhuman like creature thinking'**_

"**Unhuman like creature talking"**

(Number indicating who is being spoken of incase of multiple number of the same entity or people.)

Chapter Quote

"Even in times of trauma, we try to maintain a sense of normality until we no longer can. That, my friends is called surviving. Not healing. We never become whole again... We are survivors. If you are here today... you are a survivor. But those of us who have made it thru hell and are still standing? We bare a different name: Warriors."

By: Lori Goodwin

* * *

><p>(Somewhere within the forest of the island call Patch.)<p>

A young blond hair girl about eight years of age was walking through the woods. Dragging what appear to be a wagon. Yet what was strange was what was in the wagon. If one had look closely they would notice a red bundle, one that some would recognize a young girl in a red hood and blanket. She appear younger by some bit perhaps two or three years of age or so younger.

"Don't worry Ruby we be there soon." The blond girl said to the bundle in the wagon. The younger girl just turn a bit in her wagon appearing to be asleep. The young girl Ruby silence unaware of the world around her as she slept. The freezing cold of the winter months never affecting her as the thick blanket protected her in it's embrace. "Maybe mom is there waiting for us. Yes that's it she's waiting for us." The blond one said revealing her motives trying to reassure herself for taking her sister with her in such harsh conditions.

The snow around them was deep from the constant falling the last few days, reaching as deep as nine inches deep. How strong this girl was to be able to pull a wagon through that was a mystery. She continue to pull hard enough to get the wagon through the snow. It was getting dark she knew that sooner or later she would have to turn back. Force to try again at a different date but she couldn't yet. No not when she had came this far. Was her father worry she didn't know. The man had been so distant from them ever since her second mom vanish for no reason. At least no reason she knew about. Was she on a mission. Was there a fight between her and her father. And if so did she hate them enough to leave them like her first mom did? What ever it was, the young girl hope that this will give her a chance to find her first mom, ask her about why she left and maybe for her to come back with them to daddy. Maybe find out if she really love them or not. Yes just maybe she didn't leave them for no reason and that she really love him. Really love her. It was a long shot but one she was willing to risk. Then Ruby can see her first mom. She knew that her first mom would love Ruby. At least that's what she hope.

It was getting darker. Taking a moment to pull out the makeshift copy of the map in her father's study. The map showing their current destination. The old shack in the middle of the forest. The one on the map that her father wrote where he had met her first mother. Perhaps she was there waiting for them. Waiting for them to take her home. Only a girl can dream can't she? The map show that they weren't that far. Just over the next river and over the first hill she sees.

Steeling herself she continue dragging the wagon with what strength she had left. So tired and so untrained in the arts her parents had long since master that she didn't notice the presences that were following them. Creature of evil that tailed them for a time during their journey. Perhaps they would just give up on them after trailing them for so long but it seems their intentions held firm as they continue to follow them. The children so unaware of the danger that follow them as they made it to the frozen river. The creatures never giving up there presences to the girls. Silently waiting, planning their move.

The leader of the pack of what appear to be black wolves with white bone like masks that cover their heads poke out of the shadows. The creature stood at a rough nine feet in height towering over the many of the tallest of men with little difficulty. The many white color spikes that grew from it's back and shoulder area gave the creature a demonic look like a dire wolf from norse mythology. It watch the children with great interest. It could feel them. Sense the desires and sadness coming from the blond one and wanting of warmth from the red one. Taking in a deep breath the leader knew that they would be a grand feast for it and it's pack.

Seeing the children cross the icy river it gave a extremely low pitch growl a signal to the others that they were moving. Without question the others made their way across the icy river with little noise. Careful not to break it and alerting the children. In the years it's been alive. Hunting the vermin known as human's. The leader gain something that the others in it's pack lack. Knowledge. It learn how to hunt them. How to survive them. It learn that while weaker then them physically they held power that could rival the best of these creatures and even kill them. They develop technology that could cut them with little effort. And that even children no matter how small were the most dangerous of the vermin. For their elders were willing to fight and kill for them and that where there were one or two there is bound to be more with in the area.

The leader lead the pack to the children surrounding them making sure that the pack remain hidden for the right time. It was easy to trace them they smell of the vermin and not of the forest. They were loud where their elder's were quiet just in case. These children were tired but just how tired has yet to be known. Were they capable like their elder's or were they just the weak ones sent out to die. Whatever the case they were eating well tonight.

The girl continue to pull the wagon onward. Fighting gravity as she force it up the hill. The cold had started to eat away at the warmth that protected her sister as the blond girl watch as Ruby tossed and turn a bit.

"Yang... Yang.." Ruby said in her sleep it seems the cold had started to wake her a bit. "It's okay Ruby I'm here." Her sister now known as Yang said trying to ease her sister to sleep.

"Yang don't eat all the strawberries I want some too" Ruby mummer in her sleep. Dreaming of eating nothing but strawberries. Yang laugh a bit when she heard this. "Okay Ruby I'll save you some." She reply back. It was funny here she was risking her sister's life and the only thing on Ruby's mind was strawberries.

After reaching the top of the hill. Yang ignore her sister's mumbling of strawberries as she saw the old shack just down the hill. Just like in her father's map. Maybe she was there. Yes she just had to be there. Yang was excited at the thought and maybe they could be a family again and maybe she can get her sister out of this cold and into the warm shack for the night. Maybe her mom can cook some tasty food for them like how she imagine she would.

New found strength appear within her as she continue to pull the wagon. Ignoring the pain in her feet as she walk. The stiffness in her arms loosen as she pull harder. The sudden acceleration woken her sister as she sat up.

"RUBY, RUBY LOOK THERE IT IS! JUST LIKE IN DADDY'S MAP." She Shouted out happily as she sped up trying to get to the house, to her mother as fast as they can. "LOOK RUBY MAMA IS THERE, MAMA IS THERE" She said barely able to contain herself.

Her shouting was met in response with Ruby telling her that she was loud. But Yang didn't care she was about to meet her mom. Her first mom and and introduce her sister to her. They can be together again. Happy again. A family again. Ruby would have a mom again and so would she. Her daddy could stop being so sad and love them again like a daddy was suppose to do. So happy and yet so unaware of the danger she was in as she ran dragging the wagon. Snow falling off her golden hair and spraying into Ruby's face.

The leader had made there before them. Seeing what they were looking at. It order the others to surround them in the shadows as it ran to the house in hopes of getting a swift and easy kill ending those within the house and out. Quickly entering from the back of the house the cover of night kept him out of the girls sight.

It enter the house without a sound through the open window still. It knew that there wasn't a soul around within the shack for years so why these girls wanted to come here was beyond it but it knew that the meal was close. Hopes of more prey to feast on was just a dream one that it wasn't really looking forward too. The fear of them being an elder train to kill them was great to the point that these girls would suffice it's needs.

Within the shack it waited in front of the door. Waiting quietly for their prey to enter and then the kill. And yet these event's foreshadow a fate that even it and all it's wisdom wouldn't be prepare for.

Getting the the shack Yang pick her sister up holding her like a mother would a baby. She steady climb up the small flight of stairs and reach for the door. She had cuts on her clothes from braving the harsh conditions. Sores on her feet made it hard to walk normally and with Ruby's added weight made them sting more then necessary.

Reaching for the handle Yang called out "MAMA ARE YOU THERE? IT'S ME YANG. MAMA ANSWER ME PLEASE." The cries of a child so young looking for her mother was tough on many but in the forest with little to no people around for miles made it worse for the child. Even more so when there was no reply or answer.

Pushing the door open she fell back as the wolf like creature jump them. Yang fell down the stairs in such a way that Ruby flew from her hands and into the snow. Yang lay there as her sister was crying in pain from hitting a dirt patch not cover in snow. The creature several feet away from Ruby looking at them. Hunger and rage fill it's glowing evil red eyes as it stalk around them releasing low pitch growls that summon the other seven of it's pack.

Yang shakenly got to her feet and rush to her sister only to be knock back to the west and into the mailbox of the shack with enough force that it crack the wooden shaft. The force of the impact force the air from her lungs and pain shot through her back with no mercy. She scream at the pain she was felling. Was her back broken or was it sore. These were concepts that her young mind wasn't yet able to grasp yet. All she knew was that it hurt so much to even breathe.

But she rose to her feet. Her knees ready to give out from the pain she was in but she will herself up. The wolf like creatures had surrounded them. Three encircling her sister Ruby while the other four simply walk around her. The leader watch in amusement as the fear build up with in both girls. Oh yes they would do quite well. Their fears were seasoning their meat to even tastier degrees then what the leader first smell hours ago. Soon they will go for the kill and the best thing about it was there were no elders in sight

The leader watch as one of the three surrounding the red one knock the girl into the ground. It's razor sharp claws cutting just a tab bit into her smooth silk like pale skin on her face. The blood that began to drip just added more to the wonderful smell in the leader's nostrils. Yes they were just ripe for the picking. It watch as the yellow one called out to the red one as one of the other creatures clomp it's teeth on her hair and lifted her off the ground before slamming her into the ground face first. It release her hair as it growl at her. The fear in her eyes was intense as the creature stare her down.

She felt useless in the situation. Guilty that she the elder of the two had brought her little sister and deliver her to the hands of death. A mistake that she wish she never done. Helpless injure and bout to die. All of this for what. So she could meet her mother who had abandon them in the first place. A woman who she could barely remember if at all anymore. Someone who she hope could keep her safe but left her and her sister to die. No Yang brought death upon them herself she was angry that a lead she follow would result in this. A mistake that should she survive this will never make again. Never will she bring harm to her sister for the sake of her own agenda.

The pack leader notice the change in the girls' smell. It was even more breath taking then before. It saw the potential for her flesh to be even sweeter and in it's twisted mind sent out an order to eat the little one first. The pack all surrounded the red girl. The leader watch as she try to crawl away from the them trying to get out of their reach. But what can she do. She was only a small six year girl with no training and no knowledge in how to defend herself.

Yang try to reach her. The pain worse now then before but the leader wouldn't have it. The girl was going to watch whether she like it or not and in a swift motion it kick Yang with enough force that the gold hair girl uplifted from the ground and flew at the mailbox breaking it this time before hitting a tree the initial impact cause her mind to fade.

"Ruby..." she spoke was this how it was going to end. Were they going to die here with no one knowing where they are. No hope of ever being rescue by the people of her village or by her father. Her sister was bout to be torn apart in front of her and she was powerless to stop it. No matter how hard she wanted to denied fate cruel humor. She just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Her eyesight began to blacken inviting the hands of sleep coming to claim her and her very life.

"Ruby..." Yang said again this time her voice was quieter then before. "Ruby..." she said again. The cries of her sister ringing through her ears powerless against her fate. These creatures were toying with them and she knew it they did this out of some sick twisted enjoyment they had. Her vision was blurring even more now. 'So this is how it ends huh.' she thought to herself as she watch Ruby being pick up then slammed into the ground. She scream so loud that Yang knew that everything in the forest must have heard her. The girl's left leg was mangle bending inwards to a degree that shouldn't be humanly possible. 'Forgive me Ruby. Forgive your stupid sister for this.' Were the last thoughts she had before drifting off to sleep to the sound of a strange music she never heard before and the strangest of all the sound of falling rain. Rain within the middle of the winter months

Something was wrong and the leader knew it the moment the sound of that wretched music reach it's ears and those of it's pack. The moment the red one scream the sound began. How long before that the sound has continue it wouldn't know as it's attention had been fully focus on the younglings. Where could it be coming from. There was nothing alive with in the area for miles. No sounds to indicate movement or strange smells. Just the forest and rain. Wait rain.

With in seconds of the first few drops hit the pack's fur it came. A pain unlike any they ever felt in their lives. The rain burn. A burn worse than that experience from the human's red soil that they threw around at times. Some of the pack howl in pain as they roll and ran around in circles trying to avoid the falling liquid of death. The leader even saw one run off like the devil itself was after it. It felt the pain as well it hurt but this rain it wasn't normal but it wouldn't stop it from getting it's prize.

Turning to the red clad girl it saw something that made it shake even more then the rain. More then the times it face death in the face at the hands of those wretch human elders. A green hooded figure was next to the girl. So silence, so easy to miss and yet the one thing that scare it most was the figure's smell. The forest, no it was the smell of nature as if nature it's self had created a champion out of thin air to protect these children.

It was only half right.

The hooded figure kneel next to Ruby and his hands were place on her leg. Using his left thumb to push down on seemingly random spot on the young girl's leg. The crying Ruby felt her leg go numb as the man force the broken leg back into place. She felt little discomfort in the effort put into it. She watch as the man reach into his hood. Fear increase even more in her eyes as the howls of pain rang in her ears. For the man pull out an arrow. First the wolves and now this strange man was about to kill her. The arrow head caught fire revealing the man's face. And yet for as close as they were to the fire. It didn't burn. The heat was smoothing and the man never smile as his bright blue eyes gaze into her own silver orbs and then he spoke.

"Are you okay now." His voice was quiet yet strong. The leader of pack realize as then the sudden howl behind it grab it's attention and it was then that fear took over the leader. For behind it the other wolf creature began to dissolve into the air. The one that ran was right to run as this man had brought the wraith of the gods upon it. "It's okay I'm here to help." He said again. Ruby's fear of the man going down a bit upon hearing this. It was the same thing her uncle would say to her whenever she couldn't do something on her own.

The pack leader anger at the green man for interfering in it's meal turn to face the man and lunge at him. Ruby saw the green man's elfish pointed ears twitch underneath his hood. Blond hair turn green as the fire on the arrow went out. The green man turn so quick that he slam the arrow head into the wolf creature's chest holding it up in place as the creature saw what appear to be a bronze color bracelet on his left arm. The wolf creature stumble back. And what Ruby saw would forever change her views of the world.

At first the creature howl in pain. The downpour was hurting it on the outside but it wasn't what cause it the pain it was feeling. No this pain was internal. It fell to it's knees as light began to burst from it's body a bright yellow light. The creature look the green man. There was no mercy in those blue orbs of his. No forgiveness. This human's eye's were far scarier than those of any elder and yet he was younger than any of them had been. They were the eyes of a warrior who fought the gods and won. Eyes that would make the gods run and hide in fear if not outright kill themselves in fear of what this man could do. There was no fear. No doubt, no hatred. Only death. Like he was the living avatar of the death itself sent forth to end all that defied him.

But it wasn't going down without a fight. It's age and experience had made it far stronger than the rest of it's pack where the rain would destroy the others quickly it took it's time with it. It lunge at the green man again but the man just stood there like easy prey. The light from it's body was so intense that Ruby had cover her eyes and yell in fear of the incoming beast of hell. Waiting for her doom.

But it never came. No moments before impact the wolfish creature exploded into a bright yellow light gone forever from this world. To the young girl in red. It was like an angel had came down and rescue them from the hands of evil itself. A knight of all that is good coming to the aid of the people like in the stories her sister had read to her not long ago.

The man in green lifted the red girl and took her to her unconscious sister laying by the tree. The green man sat her down as he began to look over at her sister. Placing his hands upon different parts of her chest and legs. Pressing down on certain parts of her back. Ruby jump a bit worried at the sudden twitching her sister was doing when the man press her body. It didn't look good at all.

Looking to the man the girl in red spoke at last after what seem like years to her. "Is... is she... is she okay?" She ask him.

The man look to her and place his right hand on her red and black hair and with a smile he spoke in his ever quiet and strong voice. "Your sister will be just fine." he said reassuring her. The young girl smile at the response from her hero as he continue to watch what he was doing. But in truth her sister wasn't okay. No not at all upon checking her pulse he found it to still be there but it was fading and if he didn't do something soon Yang will leave this life. He had to get her heart rate going again before he can treat the wounds but how. Realizing that there were only so much he can do and in so little time to do it. The girl wasn't breathing that much was clear. He pull out a small blade and cut the child's blouse down the middle. He didn't need her clothe to be in the way of what he was about to do. Such things can be replace but a life couldn't at least not one of innocents. He then began the steps to CPR.

Placing his hands on her chest he push down lightly but hard enough to remove the remaining air in her lungs before placing his mouth on hers and blew into her. Her chest rose up for a bit and then he proceeded to push down on her chest again. He repeated the process several more times making sure to keep his senses alert at all times in case of another attack. The rain was just a light drizzle but it was enough to keep those black creatures away as the rain seems to burn hurt them to a dangerous degree. He wasn't so unaware when notice another presence that appear behind him.

A loud gun firing sound was hear and Ruby scream as the bark from the tree trunk burst from the impact of a high velocity bullet impact. The sound of gun cocking and chamber emptying. A man holding what appears to be a scythe pointed at him was all the information Ruby needed to recognize the man.

In a rough voice the man spoke to the green clad man who Ruby had came to see as hero. "If you value your life you will step away from the girl." He said command was present in his voice. A type of command that one would almost always follow the things he said. But to the green man his work was more important. "Ruby come here and away from that man." He said but when ruby didn't move from the man's side the older man wielding the scythe commanded again "Ruby Come HERE now." He said again and yet Ruby didn't move. Why was she being this way. She would always listen to him. Perhaps it was the sound of the gunshot that had frighten her into her frozen state she was in. Holding her head and covering her ears.

He saw the man reach into the back of his hood and the scythe wielding old man was quick to act. "YOU don't move this is your final warning. Ruby where's your sister" This seems to get a response from the red head girl but he saw that that man had ignore his orders and he fire a warning shot that zoom past the green hooded man's head just as he pull out a bottle with what appear to be a strange red liquid. What was it was it dust, poison or something else even more dangerous, but he wasn't willing to find out.

Just as he was about to speak it was Ruby who cut him off. "Un... (Hiccup)... Uncle Qrow... (Hiccup).. Yang... (Hiccup...Sob.. Hiccup)... Yang (sob)is hu...(Hiccup)..Hurt." Her hard crying had cause her chest to twitch resulting in her hiccups as she cry rubbing the tears from her eyes. Her statement had worry the man name Qrow as he got closer to the group. He saw young blond girl laying on her back as the man raise from her face. Her chest was bare but had many bruise on her chest and face. Qrow had nearly lost it at the site of a strange older man kissing the young girl who he call a niece. Unaware of the man's true intentions. He saw the man pull a needle and poke it into the bottle with the strange red solution and was ready to insert it into Yang's left wrist. Qrow swung the scythe so fast that Ruby's eyes weren't able to see it. Stopping just as it touch the man's throat. A control over his actions that should he have truly swung to kill the man's head would be separated from his body and in a distance from them, but he fear for Yang's safety and this man was strange, dangerous and an unknown to him. How can he keep himself from doing something that so many others would have long since finish what he had start with the first shot he fire.

In the most threatening voice he could muster and as angry at the man he was it wasn't hard. "Let... her... go...NOW." His blade tighten on the man's neck but the man continue as he place the needle into Yang's arm. The girl jerk a bit and Qrow grind his teeth at the man's actions it was like he didn't even consider the possibility of death that was place around his neck. "I said let her go NOW."

The green man felt the blade tighten even more but he couldn't stop, not yet he needed to save this girl and no old man was going to stop him from doing so. He could handle man if need be but if he didn't say something then more innocents will be harm and he wouldn't be sure anymore that he could save the girl and the man seems to care for them greatly.

In his strong and quiet voice he spoke to Qrow with such power and command that it frighten the man a bit. "If you value her life you will let me finish." He said the blade was starting to draw blood as it tighten around his neck even more but still he held firm. Fear was a concept that he doesn't know at the moment and for good reason. His resolve assure him of that..

"Why should I let you continue? For all I know you could be trying to kill her." Qrow said as he was ready to end the man's life for good.

"Then kill me later. I just stabilize her pulse and I need to finish this if I'm to save her" The man said as he poke another needle into the red liquid ready to place it on another spot.

"Then I'll take her to the doctors in the village. She..." Qrow was then cut off by the next works he said giving a full detail of what his niece was going through.

"She won't make it to the village let alone across the river. Ruby has a broken leg and this one's back is broken. She may even have some internal injuries that your doctors can't fix in time to save her and moving her in this condition will do more harm than good for her. Now wait and let me do my job. If want to kill me fine but it waits until after I save her. Understand me Qrow." The green man said his voice remain steady as he poke three more needles into Yang just just below the ribcage the other in her nape of her neck on the right side. And the last one into her stomach just above her belly button.

Qrow not seeing any other option in the man's words if the girl's injuries were as severe as he says then he was right she wouldn't make it far let alone to the village as he said. "Fine but be quick and if you're lying well I don't have to tell what will happen now do I." he said as he watch the green clad man pull out a strange out of this world potato like flute. Putting it up to his lips he began to play a song. What a song could do for a person in such danger was beyond him. Qrow was about to say something a strange green vortex surrounded the man. Qrow ready his scythe in case of danger but was surprise when another green clad man walk out of the vortex and the original was still there.

Amazing never before has Qrow in all of his experience had seen such a thing. Yes he has seen people make copies of themselves but never by song. This man was indeed a bag full of tricks.

The first one handed another bottle to the second along with the first one both filled with the strange red liquid. The second one nodded before holding them both in his left hand before using his right hand to left Yang to a sitting position. He continue to place needle dip in the red liquid into the young girl's bare back. The girl twitch with each new insertion. It pain Qrow to watch as he imagine the pain she was in. Her only relief was the fact that sleep's embrace held her tightly shielding her from the pain her body felt.

The man then grab one of the bottles from his clone and try to make her drink the liquid but after it spill from her lips it was clear that she wasn't drinking it. Ruby look worried but held faith in the man's words that her sister will be okay. Qrow remain quiet. He didn't like the fact that this man was trying to make the girl drink some strange liquid but he had to believe that this man could save his niece from death.

The two green clad men nodded to one another like a silent form of communication that only they understood. The clone holding the girl began to pull the needles out of her back and her front before laying the girl down. The original handed him the instrument he had play earlier and it began to play a song far different from the ones before. Where the first one was sad and empty this one was a calming sound that smoothed the soul.

Ruby was the first to notice the effects of the song as she regain full use of her leg. The injuries she substance were gone like they were never there to begin. Her clothes fix themselves just the same as Yang's blouse.

Qrow was amaze at this wondering if it could heal such injuries why hadn't he use it before. Unless these injuries yang had suffer from were beyond the song's power of healing. Meaning that the song is being use to stabilize her for what is about to happen next. Seeing the man pull out another two bottles, one empty and another with dark bluish-black liquid he mix the two in the small bottle turning the two liquids into a dark purple almost black liquid. The man took a big sip of the contents and Qrow realize that he as going to force Yang to drink the liquid the only way he knew how. Mouth to mouth.

Making sure to have taken enough air into his lungs he kissed Yang and blew the liquid into her mouth and her body jerk at the lack of air it was feeling as well as the wretching taste of the liquid going down her throat. The situation was tense with Qrow ready to kill him and the uncertainty that he felt in himself to deliver on the promise he made to the red headed girl. He repeated the actions a few more times making sure she finish the bottle before he started on the red one. His copy never stop playing the song as his fingers dance across the instrument with such precision that it seem almost inhuman in a way.

Qrow watch in silence praying to any gods out there to let this work oh dear gods let this work. How could he ever explain to their father that one of his little girls was dead. The man was trouble enough as it was with what happen his his first wife then the fate the second Summer Rose. No the man didn't need that on his trouble soul.

After what seem like an eternity of repeating the same process over and over again. The blonde hair girl jerk up awake gasping for air. Unaware of the events that just transpire without her knowing. She was then tackle by her crying sister. Hugging her with such force that it could have reverse the healing effect if it wasn't for the clone playing his song of healing.

"YANG" "RUBY" They both said at the same time holding each other tightly. Both relieve to see that they were alive before Qrow join in on the hugging party. There were tears on his face as he held the girls tightly in his arms. His prayers were answer.

The man dispel his clone as it vanish in a flash of light after getting his equipment back. He turn to the family and smile at the happy reunion they were having. All of them crying in joy.

How many times had Yang die and was brought back to life by the procedure Qrow didn't know but he was glad that the results met the means of how it was done. He turn to look at the smiling man. His presence seem different, calm protective and most of all loving. This man was willing to face death at his hands to save his nieces. Willing to protect the innocent from death itself, to defy the gods themselves for the sake of his nieces. For his family.

"Thank you" He said to the green man "Thank you so much. Words can't show what I feel for the kind act you have shown me here today." He said wiping his tears away with is hand before extending it to the green hooded man.

The man took Qrow's hand in a handshake a juster of good will. "Anytime." He said before turning his head left. He sense it. It was quiet and the rain had long sense stop. These people may not have sense it but his ears were more sensitive then theirs were and he knew that danger was coming. He had to get them out of here even if it meant his own life.

Faster then even Qrow was prepare for The hooded man was prepare for his left hand went to into his hood and grab a bluish-purple handle and he swung in the direction of the noise. A large yellowish red energy wave vaporize the trees and for several tens of feet. This was the first time that he has seen the man in action. His weapon that he use to create such a power was a double edge blade that was a color of pure silver that shine a light blue as blue as the clear sky in the middle of the day. The blade's handle had a strange design to it if he was to describe it. His words of it would be that of a bird spreading it's wings to fly.

Qrow look in the direction of which the energy wave was fire at and notice a large humanoid figure wearing black armor and a horn helmet wielding a large two handed mace. One that he wasn't familiar with. The mace had to be the height of the man in front of him which had to be about five feet ten inches in length. But what scare the man was the fact the presence of the green man change from the ever loving aura to one of death and emptiness. IT was then he knew that danger was infront of them.

The green man in the same quiet voice that he always spoken to him in then said the one thing that he didn't want to hear. "Run."

"What?" Qrow ask not sure if he heard right or not.

The man then pull out a shield of unknown design continue to face the armor behemoth. "Take the girls and run. I'll hold them off." He said again.

Wait them. It was then that he notice another five more of the large overweight like armor men appear and the one stuck down rose to it's feet like nothing had ever happen. "But I can't..."

Then the first time since he met the man. He yelled. "I SAID RUN"

Seeing what was happening he folded his scythe and grab Yang and Ruby and took off at an inhuman speed through the forest. The man was right he had to get them to safety first. The man was skill enough to hold out for a bit until he can return to aid the man who help him. It was the least he can do.

He told the girls to not look back as he ran. Yang listen but Ruby was a different story as she twisted her head to get a glimpse of the start of the ensuring battle as she watch one of the dark knights jump at her green hero bearing it's black ax on the green man before trees block her vision of what was happening.

She scream at the sight and yell at her uncle to go back to help the man who save their lives. She try her damn hardest to get out of her uncle's inhuman grip as they continue farther and farther away from her hero.

"RUBY BEHAVE!" Qrow yelled at the red girl. He hated to yell at her but she had to understand that there will be times where one's duty and one's personal feelings had to be kept apart. She needed to understand that that man was risking his life so they can live so that she can live.

Ruby was silent after her uncle's outburst. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she began to cry. Qrow frown at the action. Not in terms that it was bad for her to be crying but rather at the way he handle the issue but it was necessary for them to survive. He can only hope that their emerald friend can last long enough for him to return.

* * *

><p>The Green clad man lifted his shield in protest to the dark knight's(1) accusing ax. Stepping to the left as the blade glance of the shield in the man's right arm. The knight's ax hit the ground digging into the dirt and snow with little effort on it's part. Spinning the double edge sword into a reverse grip the man stab it into the opening in the armor around the knight's neck sinking a good thirteen inches of the blade through it's neck nearly decapitating it in the process before rolling backwards to avoid another of the knights(2) holding a large mace made a horizontal swing in attempt to crush the green man but instead hit the now headless knight in the side. Sending it flying into a tree. The force was enough to cause it crack and splinter before breaking and burying the now dead knight in a burial of wood and leaves that will mark it's grave for some time.<p>

It was then that the third one of the dark knight's(3) spoke. **"Silly hero, You should run."** It said to the man. Yet the man's eyes held no fear in what was just said to him.

The man narrow his eyes at the remaining five armor beings that stood before him. His glowing sword held firm in his left hand as he brought up his shield bearing right arm to his back hidden by the tail of his hood. Reaching into a small pouch he pull out a small blue orb with what appear to be a fuse on it.

Seeing two of the five remaining armor dark knights(4&5) charge him. The green man in a quick and single motion spark the fuse with his thumb and threw it between the knight and himself. The spark was close to the base of the fuse which quicken it's denotation and it exploded stunning the two charging knights as the resulting noise and shockwave cause the tree branches above them to drop it's powdery white snow onto the battle area. The snow hit the ground and rose up blanketing the area in an icy smokescreen.

The knight's lost sight of the man as he seem to fade into the mist like a ghost in a thick fog. It was then that the knight(6) the furthest back from the man saw a large brownish fist engulf in a fiery aura about eight inches in diameter hit it in the face. The force rocketed it back into the truck of another tree. Cracking the bark as well as shattering it's helmet.

The creature's now revealed face show it to have what appear to be metal mask of an chubby asia almost Buddha like face as it look up to what had hit it. It's black eyes saw a glimpse of what appear to be a large orange-brown rock monster wearing the same green hood and what appear to be a green skirt around it's waist and white hair on it's face before being uppercut back into the tree by the creature's left hand. Fiery aura and all. The creature continue it's assault with a right straight punch into the knight's(6) chest. Further cracking the trunk at the base of the tree. It continue even more with another left straight then a right and another left. Each hit shook the tree with even more ferocity than the last. How much longer can the poor plant take was up to debate.

Yet with each hit the force was enough to cave the black armor and metal face mask further inward crushing the behemoth of a humanoid head in. But the knight(6) wasn't one to go down with out a struggle. It lifted it's right hand catching the rock monster's right hand just before it hit it again in it's face. Black liquid ooze faster than before showing the strain it was going through trying to stop the force of the creature's punch.

However it's strength wouldn't help it now as the rock demon force the fist through the defeated knight's(6) guard and finally crush it's head into nothing but a metal bag holding the pulp of what was once it's head

The snowy mist was starting to set now as another of the knights(2) came charging at it with a downward swing of it's mace it was holding. The strike bounce off the monster's rock hard hide as it retaliate by back jumping into the knight(2) slamming it with it's back placing the knight right between a rock and a hard ice harden ground.

Rolling back to it's feet the rock creature turn and smash it's right fist into another knight's(5) oncoming great axe shattering it with it's ungodly strength. The fiery aura had also superheated the pole of the broken axe as well melting it a bit before it was cool by freezing air.

Dropping it's now broken weapon. The knight(5) duck down and tackle the creature's chest hoping to knock it off balance. It was only when the down knight(2) grab it's foot as it was skidding back from the other knight's(5) pushing force did the creature go down.

This prove to be less effective than what the knights were hoping for as the natural roundness of the rock monster's back allow it to roll over throwing the knight(2) over and behind it as it got to it's feet with little effort; only for it to be tackle yet again from the left by another of the knights(3)

The creature manage to hold it's ground against the black knight's power as it lean it's head back to avoid being decapitated by the last of the remaining knight's(4) swinging battle axe.

The creature then proceed to turn and slam it's right rock hard elbow into the knight(3) holding him in place. The knight(2) buckle under the hit it took to the head by the creature's elbow before being grab by the horns of it's helmet and being toss into the knight(3) that try to decapitate it's head moments earlier before catching the axe of the fallen knight(2) that it had use it's back to smash into the ground with it's left hand and kick it between the legs with it's left foot causing it to grunt over in pain as the rock creature brought up both of it's arms and slam them down on it's back sending back into the ground from whence it came. The grounded knight's(2) burst into black flames as it vanish from existance.

With half of their forces now dead before their mighty foe the black knights regroup hoping to find a way to defeat the monster. It watch as the creature use it's left hand to pull it's face off. It's body shrunk down to the size of the green hooded man who they were face with at first. His clothes back to normal and what appear to be a mask of an orange face with white hair and a look of pain on it was in his left hand. The look of a man who fought the gods and prevail. A look that promise a swift and painless death that they could not escape was present in his eyes as he stare them down while putting the mask away behind his back. Where it go didn't matter as this was a battle to the death and warm ups had just finish.

The remaining three knights ready there weapons as the charge the man in one final attempt to end his life.

The man seeing this pull his left hand back behind his waist and in a overhead swing punch the ground and then an explosion appear.

* * *

><p>Qrow ran as fast as he could making sure to take careful care of his steps as he ran. He was already half way to the village now. The sounds of battle echo through the forest reaching as far as him. The sounds of an explosion follow by the clinking of metal against metal from what he can tell. He just hope his new friend could hold out for him to return with aid.<p>

He zoom pass a pack of black bearlike creatures as he made his way out of the forest. Moving so quick even with the weight of Ruby and Yang in his hands that he appear as nothing but a blur to these beast. Wolves and a boar like creatures notice them but couldn't keep pace as he twist and turn pass the trees. Hopping over rocks and fallen trees with little difficulty as he made his way out of the forest.

Ruby's hood had shielded her from the sight of such creatures while Yang cover her eyes from the intense wind force impacting her face as they exited the forest and made their way to the village that they originated from when the sound of a massive explosion rock the air and the very ground itself.

Stopping at the sound Qrow turn and look behind him to see a massive dome of golden red fire that expanded far over the trees' height before evaporating into the air in a large pillar of smoke. What could have cause such an explosion and so close to where he found the girls and the strange green man? Qrow turn and took of again hoping that his friend will be okay. No matter what an explosion of that size could be good and only serve to reinforce is resolve to go back and help the man when he got the girls home to safety.

Rushing through the streets he had known so very well. He made his way to a seemingly random house at the end of the street just before it cut off at an intersection and kick the door off it's hinges shocking the man inside.

"QROW WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The man shouted before seeing what the Qrow was carrying.

"Taiyang No time take the girls and call a doctor." Qrow said the man now known as Taiyang sightly out of breath.

Seeing that the girls appear to be fine but decided not to question the out of breath Qrow. He rush to pick up the strange rectangle device on his table and proceeded to call up the village best doctors to come to his place of residents as soon as possible.

"Qrow what is going on. Where did you find them at that you need me to call over a doctor?" Taiyang said as he watch Qrow set the girls down on a sofa within the house. "QROW!"

"It's not for them but for another I have to go back for." Qrow answer to the man as he turn was about to leave only to be grab by Taiyang in the process.

Taiyang held firm his grip "What do you mean for another you have to go back for?" He asked firmly. In all the time they knew one another. Why in the world would Qrow leave someone behind if he knew that that person was injure to the point where he would need doctors to help heal him. "Where is he now?" he ask.

Qrow turn back to his old time friend before replying. "He told me to take the girls and leave him so he can cover our escape out of the forest from some strange knights that came at us." He said. His words revealing just how dire the situation had been and still is.

"WHAT!?" Taiyang yell at Qrow. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE FOREST WITH THE GIRLS QROW!?" It was clear that he was angry at his friend for learning of where the children has been.

Qrow had gotten out of the angry man's grip before retorting back. "YOU TELL ME TAIYANG YOU FUCKING TELL ME!" He yell at Taiyang before handing him a paper, a makeshift copy of the many maps that were in Taiyang's study office with the words mama's house on it. The sight of the paper nearly broke Taiyang's heart just by looking at it. "THEY WERE OUT FUCKING LOOKING FOR THEIR MOM AND YOU ASK ME WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING OUT THERE" Qrow continue to yell at the man. He was just as angry at the man as he was at him. "I FOUND THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST RIGHT NEAR THAT DAMN SHACK YOU AND HER WOULD ALWAYS MEET UP AT. INJURE AND ON THE VERGE OF DEATH SO YOU TELL ME WHY THE FUCK THEY WERE OUT THERE TO BEGIN WITH DAMMIT."

"What?" That was the only thing he could say. How could this be he saw the girls when Qrow place them down on the sofa before now. How can they be on the verge of death if they were fine now. Even Qrow wasn't that good at healing fix injuries that were almost always fatal out in the middle of the forest.

It was then that Qrow decided to take it upon himself to explain further. "IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT MAN RISKING HIS LIFE SO I CAN BRING THEM BACK SAFELY YANG WILL BE DEAD AND RUBY WOULDN'T BE MUCH FARTHER." Qrow felt the urge to punch Taiyang but restrain himself from doing so as he continue to yell at the man. "EVER SINCE WHAT HAPPEN TO SUMMER YOU BEEN SO OUT OF TOUCH WITH EVERYONE EVEN YOUR OWN FUCKING DAUGHTERS THAT THEY TOOK IT UPON THEMSELVES TO FIND HER. IF THEY SAW YOU LIKE THIS THEY WILL BEAT YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE. WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM WASN'T YOUR FAULT. I UNDERSTAND BEING DEPRESS AT WHAT HAPPEN BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO PUSH OUT THE VERY PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU TO THE POINT THEY WOULD DO THIS FOR YOU." He continue. "FUCKING GET OVER IT AND START MANNING UP AND ACT LIKE A FATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I MAY JUST MAKE IT IN TIME TO HELP THE MAN WHO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTERS' LIVES" Qrow finish as he turn and exited the home.

Taiyang look to his daughters. Tears in his eyes as he hug them telling them it will be alright and that he wasn't angry with them. He repeatedly cry sorry to them asking them to forgive them for what he put them through and that it will never happen again.

Qrow ran out the house and down the street his scythe ready in hand, shouting to different people to gear up and follow him. The men and women who did as he said were quick to suit up and follow his lead as they were lead out of the village and through the woods to the location of a man they did not even know hoping to reach him before it was to late.

Qrow was moving fast and several of the arm men and women had trouble keeping pace while others didn't but they didn't lose track of their leader at all

Qrow lead the men and women to the battle ground kill any of the black animal demons that were unlucky enough to be in their way. But when they arrive. The sight surprise them.

Trees for tens of feet were nothing but ash and charcoal and stone were charred black. Puddles of melted snow litter the area as bushes were still blazing fiercely. And in the middle of it all stood the green hooded man looking worse for wear as he face down the what appear to be a towering ten foot giant made of pure fire bearing down on the man.

* * *

><p>Minutes before Qrow and his men arrive. The green man punch the ground just the as the remaining knight came at him. Fire erupted from the ground below him and cover in in a dome of blazing death. The dome expanded before blasting outward engulfing the knights in a fiery death unlike any they felt.<p>

Their armors melted from the intense heat of the rushing fire. Their flesh peel and blister and their muscle were reduce to ash. Bone were liquify before evaporating into the air. Trees were uplifted from their roots before being reduce to ashes them own selves. Ice and snow turn to steam so fast that multiple steam explosion were produce from the rapid change in air pressure damaging and killing anything and everything in the area.

And when it was all over the green hooded man fell to his knees trying to catch his breath from his display of power. Sweat started pouring from his face as try to get back to his feet. Stumbling back to his knees several times before steadying himself enough to stand without aid.

His breath was heavy from the amount of effort he place into that last battle. How is that he was still standing after exhausting himself to such a degree. Ready to turn and leave the area hopefully to find a place to recover enough to continue his journey. He was stop by the sound of clapping behind him.

Turning he saw what appear to be a pale grayish skin man in a diamond pattern full body white leotard and boots sitting on one of the molten rocks that still manage to retain it's shape. His red cape hung loosely from his neck as his long white hair cover his left eye. The man just sat there continuing to clap his hands. A craze smile pastor on his lips as he stare at the Green hooded man.

"Hehehhehe... I must say Mr. Hero you are strong indeed. I can see why my master told me to tread lightly around you." He said resting his chin on his right hand. The hero just stare at the man. The look of battle never leaving his eyes as he return the craze man's stare. "To be able to best several Berserkers like that is quite a feat, but then again you face them before and in much greater force haven't you Link."

Link's eyes narrow at being call by his name. He has never seen this man and there were few in this world who knew of him. His body enshroud by his cape hid his movements has he reach into one of the many pouches on his belt. He stealthy ready a strange blue device with a silver color metal arrowhead on it with his right hand. His index finger pose on the trigger mechanism as he continue to watch the man. His guard never falling for a second.

The man laugh a bit. It was a chuckle at first before becoming a full blown mad laugh as he nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on before popping into a display of floating diamonds that vanish soon after.

Link out of what appear to be randomness fell down rolling to his left as the white hair man fell from above where Link had just been. A strange single edge black blade in his hands impaling the ground. Getting to his feet Link quickly took aim and pull the trigger of his device. The arrowhead fire carrying with it a chain as it headed from the strange man at forty-five miles per hour.

There was no sound of impalement as the man caught the the arrowhead with middle and index fingers on his left hand. The blue device try to reel in the arrowhead but the man's grip was too strong. Then in a display of the seemingly impossible. The same diamond like patterns appear all across the chain and on the device itself. Link drop the device in his hand as he jump back. The areas that the diamond seals appear on vaporize as it fell apart on to the ground. Destroy far beyond repair.

The man grip his stomach in laughter. "HehehehHAHAHAHAHWHAHAHAHAHA... I'm sorry that was rude of me. Did I break your toy? HehehehahahaWHAHAHAHAHAH!" He was still laughing as he then vanish in the same fashion as before as he reappear behind link.

Link reflexes were very quick in the man's eyes as he block link's right hand back handed swing with his own right hand before delivering a powerful right legged side kick. The force knock Link backwards and into the molten stone that the demon man was just sitting on. The rock was still hot as it stung Link's back. But he didn't make a sound as he got back to his feet. Gripping his stomach with arms. His vision never left the man.

The man seem to glare at Link. Bloody and hellish Murder promise to the elf man in his eyes. "You know something. You remind me of someone I known a while back. SOMEONE I HATE SO FUCKING MUCH. You know?" He yell at the Link. Swing his arms in a exaggerated matter before pointing at him. He then started chuckling again. "Hehehe You want to hear something funny. He was fun at first. HeheheHAHAHAHA. REALLY FUN AHAHAHAHAHA!" He was shouting now as he held his arms up to the air as if asking for something to fall out of the sky for him before his voice change and he look upon Link.. **"THEN HE GOT ME ANGRY." **His demonic yell serve to allow him to vanish and reappear in front of Link so quick that the elf man was unprepared as he was lifted up into the air by his throat. **"ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY. ALWAYS STOPPING MY PLANS. ALWAYS STRONGER THAN ME AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING." **He said just as he slam Link into the ground. His voice suddenly normal again. "My master says I can't kill you yet so I'm going to do something else instead. Fun right." He said walking away.

He pull out a red orb out of thin air before looking down at Link who was trying to get his breath back. "I'm going to give you a playmate. Please try not to die. And remember me boy for I am a demon lord. FOR I AM **GHIRAHAM REMEMBER ME BOY WAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA..**"Ghiraham said laughing in his demonic voice again as he pop into that display of vaporizing diamonds in the air. The red orb fell on to the ground.

Link got to his feet as he look at the orb. The red ball then caught fire before it started expanding. The flames were hot. So much so the the already charred ground got even more black as the flames grew to over ten feet in height before shaping itself into a towering flaming giant.

Link watch as the creature took shape and watch him. The creature seeing him there on his knees did the impossible with no mouth to see. It roar at him. It's right hand soon bend at a ninety degree angle as it's flames created a solid construct. The construct sharpen and stretch into a single edge blade. And in a quick motion it swung the blade down on Link.

Link quickly roll to the right nearly avoiding the strike as the tail end of his hood was caught in the hit and caught fire. Link torn of the hood revealing his gear. He wear a green tunic with a white under shirt and rivet chain mail under it, and loose white nearly tan leggings and brown boots. He had his shield and sword strap to his back and a brown equipment belt. He quickly ready his sword and shield as he prepare to face the towering inferno creature. "What I wouldn't do to have Navi here helping me right now." He mutter to himself.

The creature charge with a overhead swing of it's blade just as Link step to his right and slash at the creature's chest. Flames spill from it's chest and hit the ground around them. The creature crutch it's chest as it dub over in pain.

Link continue his assault by smashing the shield in his left hand into it's face forcing it to turn to it's right holding it's face in agony spilling more flames on to the battle area. He then follow up by slashing the Inferno creature's back in two quick sidewards slashes which he dubbed his scissor slash.

The creature turn back rearing it's left hand as it hit Link in the chest knocking him backwards several feet. The front of his tunic was sear a bit from the intense heat. He felt his chain mail burn into his chest a bit as he to his feet before back flipping to avoid another of the flame creature's sword swings as fire in it's right hand grew and it swung it producing a flaming whip of sorts that impacted Link's shield as he raise it to defend himself. The force knock him into a fallen tree. This battle was tough for the elf man as he rose to his feet. But he had a duty and he had to see it through

It was then that the monster spoke. **"WITH IN YOUR SOUL LIES COURAGE AND I SHALL TEAR IT APART WITH FEAR AND DESPAIR AND DEATH SHALL CONSUME YOUR VERY BEING." **It yell at Link as it raise it's arms to the side like it was stretching. The flames that surrounded them in the arena lifted up from the ground and flew into the creature's body restoring it's strength and healing it's injuries that it sustain from the fight so far.

The elf man's gaze never change from before. He was ready for anything that came his way. He would lie if he didn't say he was scare to death at the confrontation he was in. But the courage within him stem from being able to over come those fears for the greater good. He would not falter to his foe. He will win. If such a beast was to make it out of the area who know the amount of innocents that will die at it's hands.

Link raise his shield to block another overhead swing. The creature was strong but it seem to lack the skills that the elfish man possesses. Using his strength he push the beast's blade back and in a quick motion brought his sword arm back before swinging it at the same moment as he jump during a rapid air spin attack slicing the creature's chest three times before landing on the ground.

The creature scream in pain as it again try to smash the man with it's sword but Link roll to the side and around to it's back, using the roll's momentum as he swung his blade at the creature's back with the back slice technique.

The creature scream in more horrid pain as Link's shining blade seems to be hurting it in ways that no normal sword should. Flames spill all around them only to return and heal the monster as it lifted it's arms.

Link's eyes narrow at the sight he saw. He wasn't sure at first when he saw it as he was a bit daze but now he knew. The flames were it's power and if he were to best the beast he will first have to find a way to deal with it's loosen flames.

It what this scene that Qrow and his rescue party arrive to witness. They watch as Link sheath his sword and shield and a green light encircle his right hand creating a recurve bow out of thin air as he reach behind his head and pull out an arrow.

Qrow and his team watch as the man pull the string back and fire the arrow. Qrow wasn't sure if the others notice but he did for on the man's left hand was a glowing triangle.

The arrow flew at the incoming beast and explode in a bright light. Was there something that Qrow miss as he watch the battle. Was there a flash bomb hidden on the arrow he didn't see at first. No he saw it as a normal arrow.

The beast's ear piercing scream force Qrow and his men to cover their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA OF GRIMM IS THAT!?" Qrow heard one of the members of the rescue team yell in fear as they watch fire burst in all directions from the creature.

Dammit all to hell how the hell was Qrow suppose to know. It was his first time seeing such a creature and being honest with himself he was scare of it. How could that man no fear the beast in front of him. How could the savior of those children not back away from such a foe.

He push his fear down into himself as he shouted out orders. "RUST, JOHN, AND SAGE COVER US AND MAKE SURE NO GRIMM GET NEAR US. EVERYONE ELSE WITH ME." He order unaware that Link had pull out three more arrows.

Just as Qrow and his group were about to proceed to help the elf man. An arrow glowing with a blue aura hit the ground and a wall of ice form out of the ground from the arrow blocking them from proceeding.

"STAY BACK." Link yelled as he fire the last two arrows at two of the flaming patches of the dirt. They burst into steam gone from the world. The monster seem to scream even more in pain as it grip it's head.

"DON'T INTERFERE IF I FALL HERE I NEED YOU TO CUT ALL ESCAPE ROUTES. KEEP THIS THING FROM GOING ANY FURTHER THEN HERE." He yell again as he fire yet another arrow at the beast just it raise it's arms to absorb the flames spread around.

A bright golden light shown above the ice wall as Qrow yelled out "YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE LET US HELP."

"NO!" Link's voice was adamant as he said this. "IT'S POWER IS BEYOND WHAT YOU CAN HANDLE IT DOESN'T TIRED AND FIRE IS IT'S STRENGTH." There was another eruption of sound as a shockwave was produce by the flaming creature swinging it's sword down on Link as it charge at him.

Link dodge to the side again drawing back on the string of his bow. The glow on his left hand never fading as he release another arrow then another. Two more golden flashes erupted from the creature as it scream even more in pain.

"THE MAGIC FUELING THIS THING IS FAR BEYOND WHAT YOUR DUST CAN HANDLE AND YOUR WEAPONS WILL DO NOTHING MORE THAN IRRITATE IT MORE THEN IT ALREADY IS."

Qrow still refuse to back down. "THEN WHAT OF YOUR SWORD AND ARROWS HOW CAN YOU FIGHT IT IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE THEN." He yell as another shockwave echo across the forest.

Another of the men, a woman this time yell out in response. "DON'T THINK US HUNTERS WEAK THAT WE CAN'T HANDLE A FOE SUCH AS THIS."

Link held up his shield blocking the flaming titan's sword thrust. "MY BLADE WAS FORGE BY GODS THAT IS WHY." He yelled back as he rush forward impaling his blade into the titan's chest and knocking it to the ground. His holy blade pierce the ground below it pinning it to the ground. It's unearthly glow burn the creature's body even more it's screams of pain echo even more.

Qrow understanding what he had meant by this saw several of the members of his group bout to jump over the now melting ice wall. He didn't like it but he had to do what is best for the people for the innocent. "EVERYONE FIND A TREE AND WAIT ON MY SIGNAL IF IT ISN'T THE MAN IN GREEN THAT WALKS OUT OF THIS BATTLE THEN WE BURY IT IN LEAVES AND BRANCHES. THAT THING MUST NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE UNDERSTAND." He call out stopping the men in their tracks as they all ran to a random tree ready for when the signal arrive to unleash a tree hugger's nightmare. Several more flashes of blue light illuminated the tree tops above them as they all got into position. What a fierce battle going on. This thing had cause many of their nerves to shake as they try their best to hold their position. For as scary as the creatures of grimm were they held nothing in comparison to this behemoth.

Link's magic sword held the monster pin to the ground as it continue to scream in pain trying in all it's might to remove the blade from it's chest but it lack the strength and power to over come it.

Link pulling out his bow had start going to town on the flames around him. The heat was intense as he fire one freezing blue aura arrow at each flame he saw firing a few at the giant as well hoping to end it for good.

But there were too many to count and he was running out of arrows to fire. Even moving around the battle ground picking up his scatter arrows and reusing them again. He couldn't help using them but a few time before they were beyond usability. Fifty arrows and and eighty-seven shots fire he still had but a hand full of fire to deal with before they all rose up and flew to the flaming creature.

Link had try to fire at them as fast as he could but they weren't enough as the creature force itself off the ground. The holy sword still in it's chest as it form it's blade again and swung at Link.

Link seeing this was too tire to try and avoid the fiery wave of death as it hit head on throwing him into the melting ice wall. His bow was knock from his hand as he held on to his last arrow from his quiver. He watch as the creature advance towards him. Death in it's hands and hope impale in it's chest. But he felt it. It may not have been saying much but he felt it. It had weaken quite a bit from the start of the battle and his blade stuck I the creature's chest only serve to weaken it even more.

But it was difficult to stand as he try to think his way out of this. He had one more arrow in his hand and that meant that he had one more trick up his sleeve to end this fight but he needed time. Something a few moments was all he asked but it seems that fate wouldn't have it as the fire beast approached him. Flaming sword in hand raise to the sky calling for his cooked flesh. But he couldn't focus on death as he got to his knees. The arrowhead in his right hand was glowing a blue so bright that it shouldn't have been possible.

Just as the creature was about to calm his life. His arm fizzle for a second as a scythe hit the ground behind it with a thump. Qrow landing next to the green man Grabbing him before jumping to the left avoiding the creature's sword slash. He and Link look into each others' eyes as they share an understanding.

Qrow saw the glowing blue arrow in his right hand as Link handed him his blue, red and gold shield. A great plan often times didn't require words but an understanding. Qrow look to where his scythe had landed. He saw that it will be in need of repair as he took the shield from Link. The blade edge of his scythe had melted a bit but it was nothing that couldn't be fix. For now it could wait for he had the most difficult of task. Buying time for the man who save his nieces.

Link focus all of his remaining power into his last arrow as he watch Qrow charge the beast. He watch as the man dodge to the right of the creature as it slam it's sword into the ground before he smash the shield into it's leg. Bringing it down to it's knees.

Qrow jump back avoiding a side swipe from the creature. The monster was fast in Qrow's opinion but being fast didn't mean skill as he found the creature to be predictable. But even he could feel it the heat from the monster was intense. His body then began to glow a bit as his glowing aura form a shield protecting him a bit from the heat but it wasn't enough.

He could still feel it sapping his strength as he face the creature down. He now knew why the green man was so determine to face the beast alone. It's power is amazing that no mere mortal could fully understand. Brave men tremble while cowards take their lives at the sight of such a beast. But seeing the green man's acts of bravery and kindness led Qrow himself to overcome the fears within himself. Enough so that he could fight by this man's side.

He had saw how the others shook in fear. Barely able to hold their ground as they continue to watch waiting for him to give the signal to bury them in trees to imprison the beast shall it emerge victorious in this fight.

He continue to dodge and hit the beast with the magic shield. What sort of materials was this fine piece of equipment made of to be able to withstand such heat and abuse that it suffer no damage at all. Pondering such a thing had left him open to an attack by the beast as it rear it's right leg back a deliver a sweep kick into Qrow's left side. Had it not been for the unbreakable shield in his hands blocking the kick he would have lost much more then an arm as he was uplifted from the ground and sent flying to his right several feet.

What was this? This inhuman strength that he felt from the kick. Was this what hit the man. How can he still be conscious after such a hit. Even now Qrow felt the full force of the impact on the shield. The pain was so great that he thought his left arm and ribs were broken. He was barely able to stand as a wave of snow hit the flame beast.

But the snow never made contact as it turn to steam moments before impact. The creature look to see four more of the Qrow's rescue team staring it down. Their legs shook in fear and doubt present in their eyes but still they held their weapons ready for the attack. Each holding what appear to be a canister of blue powder in one of their hands.

With the beast attention diverted from himself. Qrow look over to Link as he saw the glowing blue arrow's light covering himself. He wasn't sure if the man was ready for his attack but he had to hold out until he was.

In that moment Qrow had started shouting out orders. "TEAM DISTRACT THE CREATURE BUT DO NOT LET IT HIT YOU GOT IT. USE ICE THROW YOUR WEAPONS AT IT ANYTHING BUT DO NOT LET IT GET ANYWHERE NEAR THAT MAN UNDERSTOOD." He order as he got to his feet. Boy what he wouldn't do to be able shoot the damn thing with his gun scythe.

With a shout of "YES SIR" The men and women went to work with the beast. One man(1) came up and flung his one handed mace at the ground and created spikes of dirt that rose from the ground towards the flaming beast and impale it throughout it's body. The dirt melted a form a hard and sharp glass like substance as it pierce the beast in it's body.

But the material soon melted as it started after the man with the mace. The man jump back to avoid it's swing as a woman(1) toss some of the blue dust into the air and what appear to be a magic circle appear in front of her began firing shards of thick ice that while melting from the intense heat manage to keep solid long enough to impact the beast. But the act only serve to as it started swing it's arms at the group. Waves of fire rush at them as they jump over them and into the trees. It was then that a man(2) holding a strange handgun with a blade on the bottom of the barrel loaded a magazine of blue color bullets and began firing while the first man(1) toss his vial of blue dust at the ground next to the monster. Waving his mace around as the second man's bullets draw it's attention way from the first's actions.

A blue circle appear under the flaming titan's feat as the vial burst open. Suddenly twin giant hand emerge from the ground and slam together on the beast before forming a large block of solid ice. The other woman(2) along with the first toss some of the dust into he air as more ice batter the block fusing into it making it even stronger. They hope that science held true as when you take heat away from a fire it will eventually die out. Their hopes went unanswered as the solid ten by ten foot block of ice began to melt.

The man with the mace took out another vial with brown dust and toss it at the ground as it spill open. Preforming the same action as with the blue one another magic circle appear and two more blackish brown hand appear and slam together crushing the ice inward and solidifying into harden stone. The other three pull out theirs as well and proceeded to do the same and then repeating the process with their blue dust creating a block of ice and stone about twenty-five feet in diameter.

Qrow held the shield in front of him ready to fight the beast if it escape from it's prison but he wasn't sure if it would be enough. He only hope that will hold out enough for the green man to deliver the final attack.

It seems that their prayers of science was indeed holding true as the beast found it's flames weakening. The holy blue and silver blade still in it's chest was weakening it more so then it had realize. The stones would melt but the outer and inner ice had keep it from dissolving more then it did. It the constant cold against heat and the power of the holy blade in it's chest was weakening it more by the second. In a final effort it extended it's arms to side and gave a mighty scream as waves upon waves of flames and heat built up in it's stone and ice prison. The pressure was so much that it exploded in a display of fire and brimstone.

The Hunters and Qrow were blown back from the sheer power of the shockwave as the creature stood there smaller then before. Where at first it was at a towering ten feet in height now stood at about seven and a half. It turn to face Link seeing as he was the only one in the area. The shining blue light had gain a gold after tone color to it. Seeing it's prey in front of it. It rush Link ready to end his life and consume his being with it's fires of hell.

Link's arrow was finally finish charging as he held it in his hand. He return's the creature's charge with one of his own. They rush at one another ready to end this conflict for reasons of their own. The creature thrust it's blade forward hoping to impale the elf man but he was too swift as he dodge to his right was within the creature's guard. He tackle the creature knocking it to the ground. Such a reckless act and yet one that was worth the end means.

Link felt the heat burn away at his tunic and his chainmail melted into his chest and body. But still he didn't let go of the beast. His face was burning as it blister from the heat. Even when it blister even further from being punch in the face by the creature's free hand. He grab his sword still impale in it's chest with is his left hand. Raising his right hand into the air. Arrow posed for it's final destination. Try as it might the creature could not prevent what is to happen next.

Link slam the arrow into it's neck. The creature gave a final scream of hellish pain as ice began to form from the arrow and encasing it in a UN-melting sheet of ice. Steam rose from it's body as the little of the ice melt from the intense heat.

The creature's fire was shrinking and suffocating from the cold and lack of a heating source. Where the magic ice destroy it's body. Link's sword was going to work on it's essence. Destroying the dark magic that gave the creature life.

The Creature gave it's final cries of pain as shockwave explode yet again sending Link flying backwards into a tree knocking the breath out of him. In his left hand was his sword as held tightly in his death grip. The creature got up shaking and flailing it's arms around like a man being burn to death as the ice continue to form on it's body. It could not for the life of it save itself from it's undeniable fate as it fade from existence. The only signs of it ever being here was a waste land of a once good hunting ground and forest and a puff of smoke that soon dissipated into the air.

Qrow getting to his feet rush back appearing behind Link. Stopping as to see the man was back on his feet. However the presence of the man felt off to Qrow as he got closer to the elf man. Getting look of the man from the side he gasp at what he saw.

In a fraction of a second he saw just how horrible of a state he was in. Link's green tunic was nothing but char rags and his white under shirt wasn't faring any better. His chain-mail shirt had melted so much of his flesh in his chest area that his ribs were easy to see. His face was a bright and dull red and brown from blood that pour from it and his eyes as well as drying from the intense heat of the beast. His eyes were gloss over like the man had just die. His pants only hanging from the fabric that keep it at his waist as they too were pouring blood.

Nothing could explain how this man was still alive let alone still standing while still holding his sword aside from sheer ungodly will power. Qrow approach the man unsure what to do next.

Getting closer he held his arm out to the man while calling out to him. "Hey you okay right." God that was a stupid question in Qrow's mind but what else could he say to a man in such a condition.

Link turn to face Qrow. The same dead look in his eyes that Qrow had seen just moments before. And in a swift action Link swung his blade at Qrow releasing a wave of golden energy at the man. Qrow had barely got out the way at it vaporize a random tree.

"HEY DAMNIT STOP IT'S OVER WE WON!" Qrow yelled at Link just as the elf man was about to swing his blade again. The words seem to register with him some how. "Easy there it's over now. Look see the fire monster. It's dead. We won. The girls they're safe now relax." Qrow said trying to ease the tired man. The other members of his rescue team had arrive in the area their weapons ready in hand in case they had to fight the critically injure man.

They afraid of his power but if worse come to worse they will protect the ones they love even at he cost of their lives if the man prove to be too much of a threat to them.

The elf man's eyes gaze to each of them. Seeing weapons in their hands ready to strike he swung his blade again. This time aiming for them. It was then that Qrow realize what was happening.

Link wasn't awake. He was unconscious of the fact that they were allies. Unaware of that they meant him no harm. He had enter into some sort of trance like state that only people who have seen and live through great amounts of violence could only attain. A warrior's sleep.

The hunters dodge the energy wave that came at them only for some to be greeted with another aim at them. How can this man be in such a condition and still fire such waves of power as if they were swatting around a flyswatter.

Qrow duck to the right as Link aim another swing towards him. "EVERYONE PUT AWAY YOUR WEAPONS NOW HE MEANS US. THEY MAKE YOU INTO A THREAT." He yell at them avoiding another energy wave that came his way.

Yet no one listen as the man(1) with the mace came at Link swing his mace at him hoping to knock him out but Link reply back by swing his sword sideways cutting the man's weapon at the handle. Had it not been for Qrow tackling the mace wielding man out of range. He would be missing his head right now.

Turning to his men Qrow gave his last order in a more demanding voice this time. "I SAID PUT THEM AWAY NOW"

"But Qrow..." start a woman only to be cut off by Qrow shouting again.

"DON'T QUESTION ME AND PUT THEM AWAY." He yell to them again. The rescue team reluctantly put their gear away as they dodge another wave of energy.

Qrow then turn to Link and in as calm and as soothing a voice he can make he then said. "Look see it's over we won, you won. Put away your blade and rest. You're safe now. See no monsters here right?" He said handing the man his shield.

Link proceeded to grab the shield blade still ready to strike the first sign of danger. Looking around at the members of the unit. Each of them winching at his gaze unprepared for any thing to happen now. They watch as Link turn his gaze back to Qrow before falling to his knees Blade and shield never coming undone from his hands as Qrow rush in to catch him from falling over face first.

"SOMEONE COME AND HELP ME GET HIM BACK TO VILLAGE NOW, ASAP." Qrow order as he held the man in his arms. The man had done him a solid in helping to save the girls now he would do the same. He wasn't sure if it will completely pay off the debt he felt he own the man but at the very least it was a start.

He watch as the biggest of the rescue team came and pick Link up in a bridal style hold before he went to grab his scythe that was laying around. He order his team to pick up any weapons or parts they found in the area in case they belong to the sleeping man.

This was done quickly before they went off to the village hoping to save the man's life. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>And there you go the first chapter of THE EMERALD AMONG RWBY<p>

Now it was a bit hard to come up with the story with volume two ending not so long ago and not much being told in terms of everyone's pass. However I felt that it would be easier to come up a story starting in the past. Now please note that I just got back from huge writer's block and it seems that I didn't keep up on certain things that I hope I would be able to do. With that said

I like to point out a few things one as of writing this story I am quite rusty on the art of story telling. So forgive me if it seems a bit repetitive. Not to said that I was any better or worse when I first started. But yeah i'm a bit rusty. Now I will be continuing the Ultimate Showdown serie. I have the second chapter of volume one being done right now and it will be up as soon as possible. This story will have nothing to with those stories at all it's just something I am doing to help keep me from getting bored and losing motivation. Expect other stories as well to come in between this and that. Also I will mostly likely when my talents get better be re editing this story over time.

I am also looking for a beta reader to help me with these stories but I don't know how to really do that so if someone can help me with that it would be awesome. Third and this is for the zelda fans out there.

I want to see if you can figure out which Link i'm using for this story. Bonus points for those of you who can name the songs use and the mask as well as the spells that Link display. Answers will be up on the next chapter for those of you who don't know already. Now as for when I can get the next chapter out I will have to say that it will be some time this month if not early next month so until then

READ

REVIEW

LIKE

FAVORITE

AND ALL THAT OTHER GREAT STUFF

ENJOY FANS AND SOON TO BE FANS AND TRUE BELIEVERS


	2. Chapter 2

The Emerald among RWBY

CHAPTER TWO  
>Awakening and Comfort.<p>

YO this is Antonio Ro here and I love how well this story was being receive by all of you.

Like I said it is my first attempt at a fanfic so for it to do so well is a surprise for me. While I know that having a good idea for a fic is one part of a good story I also know that being able to write it out correctly will make or break a story. You wont believe how many of theses I read that while was a good idea was ultimately ruin due to lazy writing or the fact that the concept was change halfway between point a to point b. A reader can tell if the story is written by someone who is lacking in practice in writing or is someone who is being plain lazy in doing the work. So yeah I'll try my best and like I said there will be errors here and there but as my skills get better so too will the story. SO in order to show my thanks i'm putting my other works on hold to get this chapter out for you guys then it's back to the other stories for you guys and gals.

Now cheers to the people wondering about the question of the last chapter. Spidey108 answer the question on which link i'm using and to Lincoln time for answering the question nearly in full

This is in fact ocarina of time majora's mask Link and the spells use was ice arrow light arrow and fire arrow, din's fire, and magic energy spin attack however I alter it a bit to be similar to the skyward strike. Goron's mask, songs were song of storms, song of healing and elegy of emptiness. Now other items use were bombs, fairy/hero bow and arrow, red and blue potion as well as master sword and hylian shield, hookshot and goron bracelet and acupuncture needles.

Just note that the following chapter is a tad bit on the questionable side so please read with caution

"Normal speaking"

_'Normal thinking'_

_**'Unhuman like creature thinking'**_

"**Unhuman like creature talking"**

(Number indicating who is being spoken of incase of multiple number of the same entity or people or sound effects.)

Chapter Quote

If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is that you never quit, never quit, never quit.

By William J, Clinton

Life happens wherever you are, whether you like it or not

By Iroh in the Avatar series

* * *

><p>(Taiyang's Home four days later)<p>

"Stop... He...up"

"Okay... Hasn't... woken... weeks"

'Voices' was the first thought that went through Link's mind as he began to stir in his sleep. Darkness was all his mind saw as his eyes remain close. His felt a type of soreness in his joints and muscles that he couldn't explain at first and a feeling of something in his nose.

His eyes began to flutter open as he saw what appear to be a young blond hair girl to his left with her right index finger stuck in his nose. Their eyes met as she realize that he had woken from his slumber. Raising her left hand she wave as she said hi before pulling her finger out of his nose with some residue mucus on her finger.

"See I told you Yang." Came another voice further to his left. Turning to see a younger red and black hair child with what appear to be a red hood tie around her neck looking at him before coming closer to examine him as Link sat up in the bed.

"You hurt?" She ask innocently as she patted him on his left shoulder. Link winch and groan as a sharp pain shot through his mind. Taking all his willpower not to scream like a crying child at what he felt.

The red headed girl was not deaf to his pain expression as she turn to the blond child he now knew was Yang. "Yang he has owie Ya...(glup)" She was cut short as as Yang shove her snot cover finger into her mouth causing her to gag and cough a bit before chasing the now laughing Yang who ran out the room they were in.

Link watching all of this smile as his mind clear enough to remember who these two were. They were the children he had rescue from the wolf creatures in the forest that day. Taking in his surrounding he look down on himself to find that he was wrap in somewhat crusty reddish bandages on his chest and shoulders. He found that most of his body was wrap this way as well however some areas like his arms and lower legs were not as dry nor as bloody as the ones on his chest and shoulders were.

The sudden sound of laughter alerted him to the presence at the doorway. His was on guard as he watch a man enter with what appear to be a basket in his right hand fill with fresh bandages and disinfectants.

"Quite a handful aren't they." He stated as he turn to look at Link. Link eyes narrow at the man. He didn't know this man. His sense of danger full alert as he watch the man pull out a chair from under a desk that was position next to the bed that Link sat on. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake after all this time." He said with a kind tone and a welcoming smile on his face.

And yet the man's kindness didn't sway Link's wariness of the man. He could see the tenseness in the man's muscles both in the front and his back with the mirror in front of his bed. Link took a moment to look at the man that was sitting next to him as he rummage around in his basket. He was a bit on the small side from what Link could tell. His skin was a pale olive color and his eyes red. His gray hair hung loosely to his neck and over his glasses. He wore a brown cotton trench coat with black edging over a gray pocket shirt and black pants. Yet the most distinguishing thing he notice about the man was the look of weariness that shown on his face as if he hasn't slept in some time.

"Now that your awake," He said as he pull out a pair of scissors in his right hand and a plastic bottle of clear liquid that said hydrogen peroxide and another that said iodine in his left hand. "You don't mind if I go ahead and change your bandages do you sir?" He ask looking for Link's permission on the action he wishes to do.

Link looking down at his old bloody bandages turn and look to the man and nodded in response as the man began to gently cut away at the filthy dressing on his body. Taking great care as he pull one piece off at time. It was slow and agonizing as Link felt it tear away at his wounds almost as if they fuse to him. This in turn cause flesh blood to drip from many areas of the horrid looking chest and back.

The man was quick to response with a cotton gall soak a bit with the peroxide as he apply it to the bleeding areas and did the same with the iodine. Link clench his hand tightly to keep from screaming in pain as he continue to remain silence. The pain was beyond much of what he felt in the past. So much so that it took all his well power no to jump away from the man who was caring for him.

Seeing the elf man in pain the man then continue to speak. "You know it's a miracle." he said gain a bit of Link's attention from the pain he was sure that the young man in front of him was feeling. "When Qrow brought you in here after Taiyang call summon me." He pause for a moment taking in a deep breath as he continue to peel away at the wrappings. "You should be dead." he said tiredly.

Link notice the look in the man's eyes as he said this. It was as if it was guarantee fact of the universe the way he said it. Seeing his injuries as they were for the first time Link wonder just how much worse they were before he awoken from his slumber.

The man stop for a moment and stare at Link. His gaze put the young elven man at edge for a moment as if he was waiting for Link to reply back to such a tough statement.

"Galen, Galen Graywater." He said introducing himself to Link as he remove the last of the dirty bandages. Reaching into his basket he pull out a new roll of bandages and began to wrap Link's chest up.

"Link" Link introduce himself in return as he lifted his arms as the man continue to wrap the bandages. There was a silence between the two as they each try to find the words to trade with one another.

"Interesting a name that means to connect or bind two or more persons places or things together." The older man mused. "It's not a name you hear of very often if at all. It means you're not from around here but if I had to guess you must be from Vacuo or Mistral if not the tribes that wonder around the kingdoms." Galen said taking a minute to examine Link's face.

Link didn't respond to Galen's statement as he continue to watch Galen's every move.

"Well Link. I'll admit you are recovering at an unnatural rate even for a faunus." He said as he pull out another roll to finish wrapping the man's chest. "I've never seen anyone like you in my years of service. But what you did a couple days back took courage that even the most harden warriors would falter against." He said as he finish wrapping the bandages. "Your hand please." He requested.

Link gave his left hand to Galen as he continue to listen and study the man in front of him. His uneasiness of the man had settle down a bit as he watch the man take his pulse as he look at a wrist watch on his left hand for a few minutes before redoing the procedure again to double check what he was listening too.

Galen release Link's hand as he spoke. "Your pulse is quite strong for one who nearly turn over on his bed a few days ago." He said as he place his right hand on Link's forehead and widen each of his eyes one by one. "You were in such bad shape when you arrive. Theo was cover in your blood. It's amazing at how different you look now compare to a couple of days ago." He said as he double cheek Link's blue eyes again before holding up three fingers on his left hand. "How many fingers do you see?" he ask

"Three." Link answer as he saw Galen change the amount of fingers he was holding up to two fingers in his right hand and all five on his left hand.

"Now?"

"Seven" Link answer again before Galen took in a deep breathe to speak.

"Well six fingers and a thumb but close enough." He said hoping that his remark would get some kind of rise out of the young man. Yet Link's calm face betray nothing to the doctor as he continue to watch Galen as he grab his right hand. "Can you squeeze my hand." He order kindly as Link did what he was told. "Good now the other one." He said, His face too remain calm as he continue his examination. Link handed his left hand to Galen and squeeze his hand. "Good. Now can you turn and face me." He said.

Link did as he was told as he turn his body to his left to face the man. He watch as Galen flick each of his knees hard enough on a pressure point that he felt them each jump at the sudden sensation nearly kicking the man.

Galen did this again to be sure of what he was learning. He then poke Link's right knee. "Do you feel it?" He ask as Link nod his head. "Interesting. What about now?" Again Link nod his head showing that he had feeling in his legs as Galen took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well it seems that you'll be fine for now." Galen said as he gather his things to place back in the basket. "No real lasting damage or anything from what I can tell." He said standing up. "However you need to stay off your feet for a little while longer so that you can recover completely. You are still badly injure and those wounds take time to heal. I'll be back with a cane for you to use to move around if you so choose." He said as he turn to leave. "I'll leave you to your thoughts as well as the company of guest who want to see you." He said as he left the room before the young red headed girl Ruby enter.

Link look down at his now clean wounds and wonder a bit about his current situation. He had been asleep for couple of days. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it but still a several days of time wasted from his last battle. Taking in a deep breath he look around at the room he was in. It was a decent size. Nearly a nine by twelve foot room that he had to guess was for when they had guest that show up for reasons of their own. There wasn't much to be desire as it came with what was needed for a room of this size. A dresser a few feet to his left and a desk near the doorway.

Link suddenly felt a poke to his left shoulder as he look down to see the young red head Ruby looking at him. He smile at the girl for the first time that day. Ruby smile as he patted her head before she was holding out in her right hand a chocolate chip cookie to him.

Link had found the action a bit odd. Never really having this kind of interaction all that often in his life. But never the less he took the cookie from the girl. He took a small bite of the sweet treat as he smile again. "It's good." He said quietly. Ruby smile and laugh as she saw him take a liking to one of her favorite deserts. Link continue to nibble at the cookie when the sight of what appear to be rose petals flutter across the side of his vision as he turn to see Ruby holding a somewhat larger then average cookie jar in her hands.

Link blink in confusion at the sight. How did she get that without him noticing and what were those rose petals that appear for a brief second. Seeing the girl hold up the jar to in in delight as if wanting him to take another cookie from it. Not wanting to disappoint the young one. He reach in and grab yet another two cookies and offer one to Ruby. Ruby took it and quietly swallow it whole much to the surprise of Link.

"There good right?" She ask as she continue to watch Link eat his share. Link nodded before hearing Yang's voice from outside the doorway calling for Ruby. Ruby turn back and forth trying to decide on what to do. Should she stay or hide from her sister. Such a demanding question that her six year old mind had problems deciding. Finally she pull out another cookie and gave it to Link. "Eat good." She said as Link grab the cookie from her before she took another one as Yang came in.

* * *

><p>(Downstairs)<p>

Galen had just clear the last few steps of the stair case as he saw Qrow leaning on the wall next to the kitchen. Qrow motion with his head for Galen to follow which he did.

"Qrow, Taiyang." Galen acknowledge the two men who proceeded to sit at the table in the middle of the room before he follow suit and pull out a chair for himself.

"Galen." Taiyang said as Qrow nodded in reply. "How is he?" He ask as he look at the tired man in front of him. Qrow looking to the good doctor as well waiting for the news.

Galen sigh as he answer. "He'll be fine. The poster boy for good health if I say so myself." He said chuckling a bit at his mild humor that the others found lacking for some reason. "You know if someone told me that I'll end up caring for someone that could turn the medical world I knew and love around on it's head. I'll laugh at the fool." Galen said as he rub his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Qrow ask as he observe the man. Interest present in his voice as taiyang's eyes show just as much of an interest as his friend.

"He's not normal you know." Galen started again. Letting go a deep breath he held within himself. "Not normal at all."

"If it's his injuries..." Taiyang started before Galen cut him off.

"He isn't human." Galen finally reveal what was troubling him. "Four days ago he was about to turn over in his sleep and looking at him would make me question what I saw then."

Taiyang figure that it was coming to this. He saw the condition of the man that he was in when he first arrive at the house. The day when Link had rescue his children. He was bleeding so much that one would wonder if some of his blood wasn't the man's who was carrying him into his house. He hasn't saw his body since he arrive as Qrow decided to stay and watch over him. He had wonder if the man wasn't already dead when they arrive.

"So what is he then, is he faunus?" Qrow ask noticing that his ears clearly stated that Link wasn't human either.

"No Link isn't a faunus either." Galen started as Qrow cut him off.

"Link?"

"Yes his name is Link from what I learn." Galen reply before continuing. "Granted from what I've seen I assume him to be from the way his reflexes and ears are. In truth if a person don't notice his ears he could pass off as a normal human his own self but that's not the case here." He said as he open the left side of his trench coat and pull out a large yellow envelope from a hidden pocket in his coat.

"What do you mean then Galen." Taiyang was confuse a bit. If he wasn't human nor faunus then what is he. "Is he an alien or something?"

"I don't know from what I can tell from the samples that I took from him a couple of days ago. His body structure is carbon and oxygen base like ours but more define." He said confusing two even more before handing them the envelope "Here read this." He order as Qrow grab the file and open it.

Galen then continue. "His bone structure is harder than ours. it's not just calcium that makes up his bones but pressurize carbon. There also hollow similar to that of a bird. If I had to guess with the added weight his bones have that this adaptation came into play to allow his kind to swim. This also means that his body would be able to handle stronger impacts and injuries the likes of which most huntsmen can with their auras." He said watching as Qrow narrow his eyes at the file. Taiyang waiting patiently for a turn to look at it.

He then press on with his explanation. "It's not just that. His muscle structure is a kin to what most fighters refer to as pink muscle. Yet it's nearly all red and white that interlace with one another. He has nearly three times the amount of muscle fibers then what most faunus have.. He's much stronger than your normal human or even the most strongest of the Faunas sub classification such as rhinos and apes." Galen said seriously. "It would also mean that because of how his body is structure he can with stand moving and working at speeds and levels that most of us had to train to be able to obtain even with techniques such as the recoil boost, aura enhancing and even with technological implants and even then he can handle it and take it even further than that." he said shocking Taiyang as learn of this for the first time.

"So you're saying what that he's like what some kind of one in a million freak mutation. So what is his advance healing factor a result of such adaptions that his kind's evolution develop as well?" Taiyang ask.

"It's more than that Taiyang." Qrow said as he handed Link's medical file over to the man as he began to read it. His eyes widen and his mouth began to hang open as he continue to read.

"Wait!" He said in shock. "EIGHT AURAS!" He said outloud. "He has EIGHT different auras in him. How is that possible?"

Galen laugh at the question. "His main aura from what I can tell is unnaturally strong. Stronger than any I've ever seen before. But what's even stranger is that he doesn't just have one strong aura, He has eight." He said stating Taiyang's question. "I can't explain how it's possible for a man of his caliber to have so many different auras in him. Hell I didn't even think it was possible. Like some comic book story coming to life."

"Doctor shouldn't his body have broken down from the strain of containing such a large amount of energy let alone them being such different and possibly conflicting energies on top of that?" Qrow ask Galen not really sure if he should take the man's words or not.

"Even I can't figure out how he became the way he is. It's something that we would have to ask him himself." Galen said. "I guess it's his body's unnatural healing factor that would account for his body remaining healthy as long as it has. No man should have survive what he survive let alone heal at the rate that he has. Simple cuts and bruises heal in seconds and major damage taking days to weeks to heal and return to functioning at normal as if they never happen. It's amazing. But concerning I'm sure you realize as well as I have haven't you?" He said

"What do you mean Doctor?" Taiyang ask a bit confuse.

"The Atlas rumors." Qrow answer for Galen. "The rumors of their bio weapons program." he said as Galen nodded.

Folding his hands together he stare straight at Taiyang. "Yes and more than that. If the rumors are true. One can only wonder just how far they came since this information was first leak." He said as he took the file from Taiyang. "His medical file that you read, I had written up myself. I've place it as top secret and this is the only copy. If the rumors are true he could be an escape subject on the run. It could explain why he was this far out from the mainland." He said as Taiyang and Qrow gain a serious look in their eyes at this information that they gain. It would make sense about why he was on the island. Why carry such heavy equipment and But why stop to help those in need if it put him more at risk of being caught by the Altas army. But still it was just a theory at the moment.

"I know it's just rumors. I doubt they can create something as advance as Link or even a living person. Technology hasn't progress that far yet to be able to achieve such a feat but still" Galen let his words rest in the air.

"It could spell trouble for the other kingdoms if they are able to do such a thing." Taiyang finish for him.

"Exactly my point. I'm sure if you know by now that Ozpin dealing with the Vale council in order to prevent Altas and them from launching a full scale invasion to figure out what happen. A fire monster that isn't a grimm and a random man appearing out of the blue with a power that rivals the most devastating of WMD. It's not hard to tell why their so interested in our little island. You have to admit it would be hard to keep those things a secret for too long. Even Vale is considering sending in troops to examine the area." Galen said as Taiyang stood up and gotten them all a cup of water to drink.

"Even so it means that we have our work cut out for us then." Taiyang said as he handed them each a cup. His mind deep in thought.

"I'm pretty sure that Atlas wasn't responsible for him nor those things in the forest. It means that not only we have to deal with the kingdoms and any players that we know of. We have a new set of players involve in this as well. And they are either far more advance or more powerful than any of the kingdoms combine." Qrow said as he took a sip of the drink.

Galen nodded. "Yes it seems that we play a dangerous game here. Yet we can't quit no matter how much we want to."

"We can only hope for the best." Taiyang finish for the man. "But it seems that we have a way to level the playing field. Am I right Qrow."

Qrow nodded his head in response. "It depends on what he decides But as far as I can tell. He is the only one among those of us with the power to overcome these new foes of ours. But at the same time he could be just as much of a threat to us as he is too them."

" Yes we know of the main problems that we need to deal with. But now there are others involve that could be a bigger threat then what we originally thought. Link has reveal that much to us so far." he continue as Galen nodded.

"That and now we face a bigger issue as well. There are rumors of wars really to start at the drop of pin and now with these new players involve it's a question of whether or not will be the ones to declare war on the kingdoms." Galen said.

"Ah yes I remember now" Taiyang said gaining the other two's attention. "Our contact in Mistral, Diana was telling me about how the Mistral council was feeling threaten with the Atlas rumors."

"Strange considering that Mistral wishes to remain neutral in the other kingdoms affairs." Galen said as he look to the clock in the kitchen. "But what do you propose we do now Qrow." He asked looking to Qrow for a lead on what he should do.

Qrow look between Galen and Taiyang as they watch him. He took a moment to think about what to do. He was trying to think about who he could trust with this information. He knew that he had to be careful with who knew what for with in every organization there were spies and traitors with in them. It was why he only entrusted what info he found to those he felt would could take the most appropriate actions with each situation that appear. After a few minutes he look to the two.

"I believe that we should tell Ozpin of what we have discuss here." He said as Taiyang look to him with a questionable gaze. "He may have a better idea on what actions we may need to take."

"And what of James. If he knows what is going on he could find a way to convince the Altas council to fall back on their investigation of Patch." Taiyang said.

"James can't be trusted with this info." Qrow said as Galen nodded. "He's too rash when it comes to potential threats to Atlas. I know for a fact that he is trying to gain control of the Atlas's military for some time now. For reasons I'm not so sure of my own self." He said calmly as he rested his chin on his hands. "He's a good man by all means but his way of doing things could be more damaging than what we could handle." He finish as the others nodded in acknowledgment.

Galen then got up and look to the two men. "Well then gentlemen this is where I take my leave then." He said as he turn to leave. "It's is nine in the evening and I'm sure that you two want to sleep as much as I do."

"Yes and thank you Doctor. Will you be returning to check up on Link?" Taiyang ask as he got up and lead the good doctor to the front door.

"Ah yes I almost forgotten." He said as he turn to Taiyang. "By any chance would you happen to have that spare cane that I gave you when you were injure that one time?"

"Yes I still do." Taiyang said a bit confuse on the reason why. "May I ask why."

Galen's eyes show his age as he look to Taiyang. "Link doesn't seem to be the type to stay sited for long. I feel that he will be up and moving within the next few days. I wouldn't be surprise if the next time I come in two days that he's gone." Galen explain as if It's would be a hassle if such a thing does happen.

"I understand Doctor." Taiyang said.

"Be safe doctor." Qrow added

"Yes yes I come here for a job and leave with a good helping serving of feels" Galen said as he open the door. "One more thing before I leave and this is important." He said as he turn to face the two. "He is young but don't be fool. He has been through more than enough to make even the best Huntsmen crack and fall to insanity." His tone serious as can be. "He will reveal himself when he's ready not before and after do I make myself clear." The doctor said as he eye the two men who understood what he was saying. "Good. Have a good night you two." He said as he shut the door behind him as he left.

Taiyang turn and headed back into the kitchen as Qrow follow. "So what about you?" He ask as he went to a cabinet to look for something.

"I'll probably stay another couple of days just in case. I'm interested in speaking to our new friend." He said as Taiyang turn to look at him with an annoy look on his face. "What is it?"

"Ruby took the cookie jar again." taiyang said his right eyebrow twitching as Qrow sweatdrop at his answer.

* * *

><p>(Upstairs Link's current room)<p>

Ruby took the cookie and quickly ate it as she quick climb over Link to the other side of the bed, cookie jar in hand as she got to her knees and crawl under the bed just as Yang came in.

"Ruby." Yang call as she enter Link's room. She notice that Link was looking at the side that Ruby had crawl under the bed from before he look at her. She nearly lost her breath as she saw the man shirtless with bandages on his chest. What ever she was expecting, this wasn't it.

"Hi" She said meekly. "You seen Ruby here?" She ask as Link bit down on the cookie in his left hand before point at the bed with his right hand. Yang look at him and then the bed. It took a moment for her eight year old mind to realize what he meant when he pointed on the bed as She nodded as she sneak up to the bed as if she didn't know where her sister had been.

"Oh you HAVEN'T." Yang said out loud as Link look at her with an eyebrow raise at her antics. "Well I GUESS I'll just stand here and talk to you then." She said as she came up to the bed before ducking down. "GOTCHA" She yell as she look under the bed.

Link heard the sudden sound of "EEP" as rose petals again appear around him as Yang was confuse by Ruby sudden disappearing from under the bed.

"GAH" Link grunted in pain as Ruby appear on top of him landing just above his midsection knocking the air out of him scaring the two girls as Yang jump up to see if the elven man was okay only to see ruby go tumbling back to the bottom of the bed..

"OH MY GOD YOU OKAY?" Yang quickly ask as link clinch his chest in pain and grinding his teeth as ruby sat up laughing at the pain man's expression. "Ruby say sorry you hurt him." Yang demanded as Ruby stop laughing for a moment.

"Sawry" She said happily as she started laughing again. Yang watch as Ruby laugh innocently as she started laughing as well.

Link felt the pain subside as he look at the two girls laughing at his misfortune. He smile at their innocents as they reminded him of a time long ago. Where life was simple and the burdens he shoulder were nothing more than a breeze on the wind. A time he could barely recall as his memory fades for so many years of fighting.

Link was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Yang tug lightly on his left ears. "They're cute." She said as ruby crawl over to him and reach out to poke him under his right eye.

"Emerald" She said before she started laughing again as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard. Link look a bit confuse at the young girl humor as Yang look at ruby before the young girl got up and went to the right side of the bed and grab the cookie jar and handed Link yet another cookie. "Eat now." She demand as she shove the cookie into Link's mouth.

Yang broke into a loud laughter as she watch her little sister break a whole chocolate chip cookie on Link's face as he hit his head on the bed frame. "Ruby (HAHA)can I(Hahaha) have one (HAHA) please?" She asked her sister as she held her hand out trying not to fall down to due to her laughter as she grip her stomach.

"Mhmmmm..." Ruby made a sound as if she was thinking as she place her right index finger against her mouth. "Maaaayyybbe." She said drawing the word out as she reach into the cookie jar with her right hand.

"Come on Ruby pleeaassseee." Yang said as nicely as she could. Link watching the interaction between the sisters happen before him. He couldn't help but wonder how they seem so happy being around him.

"Okay." Link heard Ruby say as she handed a cookie to Yang before reaching in for another one. Link watch her wiggle her hand around in the jar before taking it out and looking into it. Apparently she saw what she was looking for as she flip the jar upside down as another three cookies fell out. She grab one and gave it to Link again who was beginning feel the sugary threat mess with his stomach. But still he took it out of respect as he watch Ruby grab the last two and shove them both into her mouth before swallowing them whole again much to Link's surprise.

"Hey." Link turn to face Yang as she address him. "Are you a Faunus" She ask as Link shook his head no. "Why not? Daddy said that people with strange ears or horns are call faunus." She explain as Link shrug his shoulders an action telling the girl that he don't know.

"Uhmm." Yang started again as Link winch in pain as ruby poke him in the chest holding her hand out to Link as he look at the cookie in his hand. Realizing that it was what the younger girl wanted he handed it to her and watch her quickly devour it before turning to Yang.

"Uhmm" She started again. Her actions different from when he first saw the girl earlier in the day. Her voice was quiet and her actions show that she was shy for reason beyond Link's understanding. "Uhmm" She started again as Link saw her eyes drift downwards and side to side showing that she was trying to gather her thoughts as to what to say to the man who save her life. "Uh I... I..." She try again. Tears forming in her eyes as she try to say what was on her mind. "I... I.. want..." Again she couldn't do it.

Link realize what she was trying to say. He realize after such an experience that she would have found out what had happen after everything. The blond hair girl was standing next to him trying to thank him and yet she couldn't bring herself to say such simple words. Link realize that it's never easy to do such a thing as Yang appear to be old enough to understand what was happening around her to a much greater extent than that of her younger sister who was just developing this thought process.

Yang eyes started crying as she her nose made snorting sounds as she try to breathing in through them as she try to wipe her eyes. Her discomfort didn't go unnoticed by her younger sister.

"Emerald why is yang crying?" Ruby ask as she got off the bed and went and hug her older sister. "Yang (wimper) sad?" Ruby ask again as she started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry." Yang said finally as she continue to cry nearly falling to her knees. "I'm(wimper) so sorry." She said again wiping her eyes as she hug Ruby. "I... I.. I can't" But she was cut off as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

Link had manage to turn on the bed he carefully got to his knees next to the two hugging sisters as he wrap his arms around the crying girls. He held them tightly in his embrace. He felt Yang grab his bandages as she held him just as tighty and in one saying he ease the girls aching hearts.

"It's okay." He said as Yang started crying even more. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore as he release them. Link could fell her and Ruby's tears starting to soak his bandages but he pay it no mind as he continue to comfort the two. "It's all going to be okay." He said again. He could feel yang wanting to retort but he wouldn't allow her to pity herself anymore than she had. "You did what you thought was right as did I." He said as Yang look up at his eyes. "I can't blame you for my condition as I choose this for you two." Ruby had look up as well to see the man's eyes shine with a kindness and love she never seen before. Even Yang was speechless at it. "If given the chance to do it all over again. I will protect you two without a second doubt." He said again as he became aware of the presence next to the door.

"Remember you two. I have no doubt that you two will live a long life." He said as he notice Qrow entering the room. "You will make mistakes." He said as the girls got their breathing under control and listen to his words trying to take in as much as their minds could process. "But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person in mind and heart."

Qrow observe the site before him as he listen to the young man's words of wisdom. He must have been through a lot to be as wise as he appears to be sounding here.

"It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you." Link continue. "That is life and whether you like it or not." He said as he release the girls from his hug as they wipe the last few tears from their eyes as they continue to take in everything he was saying. "Life happens wherever you are. The main thing is that." he said as he grab the girls hands hoping to transfer his strength of will into them. "you never quit." he said as he look to Qrow and Taiyang who enter the room holding the cane that Galen wanted him to give to Link.. "Because life is too precious to waste on the past." he finish as the girls hug him again and he return the hug.

The girls didn't understand at first how they felt so calm in the man's embrace. His strong arms felt like a barrier against the evils that lurk around the world. They felt safe and at ease like their minds were clear of a depressing fog that they couldn't rid themselves of until they were with him.

He release the girls again from his embrace as Taiyang came and pick them both up. "Come on you two. It's time for bed." He said as Yang and Ruby grab his neck for support as he carry them out of the room. "I'm sure Mr. Link is tired as well." he said as he left the room surprising Link as this man knew his name.

But Link had figure that Galen had told them his name perhaps as a means what to address him as. He watch Qrow pick up the cane that Taiyang had place next too the doorway. Placing it next too Link's bed as he reach down to help the elf man up.

Lifting Link up Qrow place him on the bed turning his body so that his legs weren't hanging from the side. He then pull out the same chair that Galen had sat in earlier as he look to Link.

"You know..." He started as Link turn to face him. "I've never seen Yang open up to anyone about what happen a few days ago." He said as he sigh. The bags under his eyes visible as he try to blink the sleep away. "Hell truth be told she never spoken to me nor Taiyang about it." He continue as he started chuckling at the irony. "She been wearing that mask for some time now." Qrow explain to Link as he sat there listening.

Link adjusted himself as he waited for Qrow to speak again. His eyes were clear from the rest he had the last few days as oppose to Qrow who was showing the results what he was trying to coop with and it was showing in his age face. What he was trying to handle was something Link decided not to pile as they weren't his secrets to know.

"In truth, Ruby may forget what happen that night as she gets older, But Yang." Qrow said. "She'll never forget. The trauma that she felt and experience. It'll stay with her forever." He said sadly as if it was a fact of life. "Truth is I don't know when she develop something like that. That mask of innocents and happiness as if nothing was wrong. It was torture to watch as she put it on."

Link continue to listen to the older man's words as he spoke of the blond girl. He knew that Qrow wasn't the type of man to say things out of wanting to start a conversation. But why entrust him with this information.

"She wouldn't speak about what was troubling her. Her father Taiyang had slip into a deep depression ever since Summer." He stop. "Ever since what happen to her. A job. A call, Something that was meant to help going so wrong. She, she, she was listed as KIA." He said quietly as he struggle to keep his emotions in check. "I think Yang start wearing that mask when she found out what happen to Summer. You see Summer love her girls so much that it wouldn't have matter if they were born with three heads or four arms. Summer would love them for them. And yang she never knew her real mother." he said as he look to Link who was listening to his tale. "She left for reasons of her own. And Yang grew to love Summer as if she was her real mom to begin with."

Link continue to listen. He could tell that this tale was tough to tell for the old man. After there were things in his own life that he would have problems telling as he felt that such things should remain bury in the past. But he knew that sometimes it helps to have a shoulder to lean on for support if things become to hard to handle.

"When Summer left for her job and didn't return for sometime. The girls began to notice after nearly a month when Summer may no attempt to contact them." Qrow said as he continue. "Ruby would cry asking for her mom. And Yang would ask where she went and after some time I guess Taiyang couldn't deal with it and told them what had happen I think that's how Yang found out about her." Qrow explain as he turn to look too the doorway. He heard the door down the hallway shut close as did Link. Link Figure that Taiyang had taken the girls back to their room. "At that point Taiyang shut down. His depression start affecting his mind that he started rejecting them, his own children for something out of their control."

"They reminded me of my wives" Taiyang's voice came from the hallway as he enter the room. "The way they look, how they act, how they speak." The look on his face was serious as he look to Qrow then to Link. "Tell me sir wouldn't you have done the same after losing the love of your life not once but twice." He said almost challenging the young man to retort. "We are human after all."

Link eyes narrow as he look at Taiyang. He wouldn't answer the man's challenge. Not yet.

"You know. Truth is sir." Taiyang's voice catching Link's attention now. "I never thank you for what you did for my girls. For my family." He said. His emotion showing as he continue to stare at Link. His eyes reddening as tears threaten to fall. "I.. I never thought that something like that could happen to them." He started again. "You know. If you haven't been there when you were. I may... I may have never gotten the chance to make right with them. And for that... Thank you." He said tears dripping down his face steadily as he finish.

Link's gaze soften as he saw the crying man being comfort by his friend. He wasn't expecting this. This kind of interactions were rare for the elf man as he search his thoughts for the words to say to the man.

"We were children once." Link said his voice strong. "At times we often forget that." He said as Taiyang and Qrow look to him. "We hope that they are strong enough to handle the problems we have cause we are strong." He said as he look to them. "But they're not. They require our strength to show them how to be strong. And when we're not." Link continue. "They worry as their fears of the world seems that much more real to them."

The two men look at Link as he continue to speak volumes to them.

"I won't say what you did was right." Link said causing Taiyang to be sadden more by his actions. "But I understand why you did it." These words caught Taiyang and Qrow off guard as Link spoke. "But your girls need you. They need their father. Don't let them lose their light."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving them. I no We owe you so much." Taiyang said as he wipe his eyes. Qrow smile as he watch the scene before him. This man was quite wise for one so young. Qrow could only wonder what this man has been through to have gain such skills and wisdom.

"Taiyang can you give us a moment." He ask as Taiyang nodded and proceed to leave the room. Qrow then turn to Link. "Link." He said as Link look to him. Seriousness present in both of their faces. "I need to speak to you about something." Qrow said.

* * *

><p>And there you have it Chapter 2 is done as best as I can. It was tough making this one as I needed to set certain plot lines in motion. I know where I want the story to go but trying to set the chapter up to allow this plotline to happen is tough. I had to remake this chapter seven times. Each time prior I didn't like it as ether the tone was too different or it was too rush or even change the charactors too much from how they originally were. I had a friend tell me once that it was lacking at time and and that the flow as all over the place. Hell at one time this chapter was at forty pages now it 's twelve and a fourth.<p>

Now I meant to post this chapter two days ago but because of the needing to rewrite this again on the twenty-third and working my self all night to figure a way to make this as good as I can make it it took longer than I had hope.

Now I made this chapter to kinda explain what Link was and like I said as well as introduce some plot points that I felt needed to be made for what I have in mind.

Now someone ask if Link was going to end up going to Beacon. Yes and no. Yes he will go to beacon but he won't go as a student nor as a teacher of any kind. His reasons for being there has too do with the story and you will have to read to find out.

Now I know that this chapter didn't have any action but rest assure there will be action in the future. Now as for when these events take place is almost nine years prior to the first episode of season one of rwby. But yeah

I hope you enjoy this chapter Let me know what you think tell me if it's good or if I should rewrite it again. I'll be working on the other stories for the USD series for now so it maybe a month or so until you see this one updated again but it won't be abandon.

Anyways read

enjoy

review

favorite

and everything else

And remember it gets better.


	3. AN: A sad time

Hello this is Antonio Ro

As many of you have most likely heard Monty Oum pass away sunday February 1st 2015.

While I didn't know the man and I can't say that I'm sad about him leaving us so soon. I can say that his work as affected me on a greater level than what I would have thought.

His work had shown me that things are possible if one is willing to put in time and dedication to do something whether it's a good story or an awesome fight scene. Just it was possible to do so.

I'm not quite sure what else he would have done if he had the time and I guess we would never know.

The only thing I can say is that when I wish for two things one that when he pass away he did so peacefully with out any pain. And the last thing is I pray that he is in a better place one where someday we can meet him again and see how he can touch the hearts of many once more.

While I don't know him I know of him. From what I hear he was a good man. Maybe I sound like a bit of a ass for what I've have written down here. I'm giving my thoughts and showing how he affected me.

He is one of the reasons I started my verse series and why I try to make the fight scenes with in my stories as good as possible but also seeing what he was able to do and comparing it to myself.

I see him as challenge. A challenge that says that I did it and so can you now get up and do it

I hope his family and friends are okay. What happen to him was truly an unfortunate event and one that I would not wish on to anyone. I only wish that he could have pull through. I would have love to meet the man and the legend in real life. But as I see it we must look past our sadness and look to what he has done not in grief but as a source of inspiration to help push us to our goals. To show us that nothing is impossible.

Truth is I enjoy the RWBY series as well as Red vs Blue. It was one reason why I did this fanfiction. Now that Monty pass away, One of main creating forces behind Rwby, I'm not sure what will happen to the Rwby series. Truth is while I had an end game to this fic as will a beginning I had also hope to have consign with the series. I see how fans are on both sides of the argument of whether or not Rooster teeth should continue this series. Some say that they should drop it others say to wait until volume or season three. I found others who say to continue it the same way Red vs Blue had been continue. Hell one guy supporting that last argument even said that Rooster Teeth had been making Red Vs Blue before Monty had started doing animation work for it and it can be done for RWBY to honor him.

My take on this is I don't know what will happen. All I can say is that I like the series and I think it should be continue perhaps not in one more season but in a few more at least until they finish the first arc with Cinder and torchwick.

Depending on what happens to the series will also depend on what happens to this story as well. As i've said. I written this story to follow the canon timeline of RWBY. Depending on wheither or not they keep the series going would determine if this story continues the way it has been. If they choose not to continue the series then i'll respect that. However I would try to get what I can done for this story up until the end of volume two of RWBY or what ever is the last volume of the series. I'll also depending on what you the readers say I should do then i'll try to continue the series in fanfic while it wouldn't be canon it would give me a bit more to work with if I decide to continue the story past certain points of the main series. But it's questionable. I'm not sure of my own abilites to write something that was done quite well Monty Oum.

I just hope that you my readers are willing to give me a bit of time to see where this story can go. And in memory of Monty Oum I will try to make this story the best I can make it. That is all I can say I'm sorry if those of you who think that i'm an ass for writing this post think that. It's not my intention for it. I'm sorry but I hope we can look to this man and aspire to do great things in the future.

That is all I have to say I hope that you all will have a great day

Antonio Ro.


End file.
